


I love you, but I shouldn't

by Caroline_gw



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_gw/pseuds/Caroline_gw
Summary: A story in which Jonghyun loves a certain student named Taemin.A jongtae story.





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin s P.O.V

 

*ringgg* 

The bell rang for lunch. I watched as all my class mates left before getting up and walking over twords Mr. Kim, who was grading papers quietly. 

"Taemin I thought I told you to start going to lunch. I can handle these on my own." Mr. Kim said, never looking up.

"I know, I just like being in here with you. Plus my friends have a different lunch period than me, so I'm all alone." I say while taking a stack of papers and sitting at the desk in front of Mr. Kim.

It had been a few minutes before I spoke up again.

"Hey Mr. Kim.."

"Taemin I told you to call me Jonghyun when we are alone." He said looking up at me.

"Ah sorry Jonghyun," I smile at him, "I'm done with my stack, do you have anything else for me to do?"

He sits there for a moment, thinking. "Yes as a matter of fact there is. Could you go get me something to drink, please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in a sec." I walked out of the room, running down the hall to the water fountain. I grabbed one of the small cups from the despincer and filled it up. 

While walking back to the classroom I failed to notice that my shoe was untied. I had taken another step and tripped, falling to the ground with water soaking my white button up shirt.

"Ahh shit, that's just great." I said as I got up. I entered the classroom again and walked up to Jonghyun. "Um Jonghyun, do you possibly have a shirt that I can borrow?"

"Why in God's name would you need... oh I see. Let me look, hold on." He said and got up to look for a shirt. I just sat on a desk and waited. "Here you go Taemin, this should fit you."

"Thank you." I say while taking the black shirt from his hands. I stood up and started to take my shirt off. I felt Jonghyuns eyes on me, looking me up and down. Knowing he was watching made me blush. I just looked down and continued what I was doing.

Jonghyuns P.O.V 

I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but stare. I knew it was bad, that I shouldn't have done it, he was just so attractive. I have always had a crush on this one student of mine, even if I couldn't act apon it. I watched as Taemin took he's wet shirt off and put my dry one on. Damn he looked good in my clothes. 

"I have more work to do, would you like to help? I know you have a free period next." I said. He slowly nodded his head and sat down. I went over to my desk and grabbed a stack of paper. I sat them softly on Taemin's desk and put my hand on his sholder. I leaned down looking him in the eye. "Come see me when you're done, I have to tell you something."

《》《》《》《》《》

The whole time I was supposed to be working I was starring at the boy in front of me. I watched the way he slightly bit the end of his pin and pulled at a strand of his black hair when he got frustrated. 

He was amazing and I knew I couldn't have him, even though he was right in front of me. ' You know you want to. Just do it, I don't think he would mind.' 

"Jonghyun?"

No. Jonghyun stop it. You can't kiss him, it's illegal. 'Oh come on just one kiss will be fine.' No it won't. 

"JONGHYUN!"

"What? Yes? Oh Taemin, sorry I was thinking, are you done?" I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah I'm done, you said to come see you when I was done. What did you want to say?" He asked.

I stood up, taking his arm in my hand and brought him to sit on my desk. I looked him in the eyes and decided to do what I knew was not a wise choice.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, bringing him closer to me. I heard his breath hitch as I got closer to him.

"Jonghyun.." He said, barely above a whisper, closing his eyes. I smirked and brought his lips to mine. He sat still for a few moments before he started to move his lips along with mine. I moved my hands to his waist and he brought one hand to my face and another to my hair.

We stayed like that for a little while longer before pulling apart to catch our breaths. I leaned my forehead on his and smiled, chuckling.

"What?" Taemin asked. I just shook my head.

"I just did something so wrong, but it felt really good. I have waited for so long to do that." I brought my head away from his and smiled. "Taemin..I know that this is very taboo, but I love you."

"It took you this long to tell me? Jonghyun, I've loved you from the first time you asked me to stay here and grade papers with you, and I'm pretty sure I knew that you liked me back then too. I'm surprised no one has ever cought you starring at me." He said laughing a bit.

"Wait, you knew I liked you and you didn't say anything?" I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to confess." He smiled, pulling me in for another kiss.

*ringgg*

The bell for the next period rang. Damn it's been two hours already. I look down at our intertwined hands. "Taemin?"

"Yeah?

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? We'll have to keep it a secret and everything, it will probably be hard too, but I want you and I can't wait any longer for you." I looked him in the eyes.

The silence was thick and I felt awkward just standing there between his legs, waiting for him to answer me. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around me, pulling me closer and kissed me.

"Does that answer you question? Now let me down or else I will be late for class." I backed up and he jumped down. Grabbing his things he headed to the door. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me one last time.

"Come see me after school ends love." I pecked his lips.

"Yes sir," He laughed "see you later Mr. Kim." And at that he left. I stood there and watched him walk out the door and down the hall. 'That kid.' I thought, shaking my head I started back to my desk to do my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin's P.O.V 

Walking down the hallway my cheeks were burning and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I reached up and touched my lips. 'My god I can't believe I did that.' I thought as I reached my next class. When I walked in to the room I heard someone yelling at me. 

"Yah! Lee Taemin where the hell were you? I thought we had plans to meet up during the free period." My best friend Jongin, also known as Kai, yelled when he sat beside me. 

"Ah shit. Sorry I forgot, Jongh.. uh Mr. Kim had asked me stay to help with grading papers and I said yes." I looked over at him just smiled. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Jongin tell me what you're smiling about."

"So you were with the 'super hot' teacher you're always talking about. I'll forgive you this time Taemin, but don't ditch me for anyone else again." He said.

"Well I don't know about not doing it again." I whispered and watched him drop his pencil and slowly turn twords me. 

" What do you mean you don't know?" He almost yelled.

"BOYS! please be quiet and do your work." Called the teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Park." We both said. I took out a peice of paper and started writing.

' I'll tell you later. Come to my house around 5, we can talk then.'

I quickly shoved the note twords him, he gave me a nod then went back to doing his work.

《》《》《》《》《》

*ringgg*

Finally my last class of the day was over now it was time to meet Jonghyun. I'm not going to lie I am pretty nervous. I was standing outside his room and looked down at my shaking hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened the door. 

I saw Jonghyun leaning over some paper with black glasses on. Why did he have to look so good in those? I brushed my thoughts away quietly shutting the door I slowly went over to him. 

"Hey. You know, you should wear these glasses more often. I've never seen you with them on before." I said while putting my hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. 

"Mmm hey. Do you think so? I only wear them when I've been starring at papers for hours." He swiveled his chair around and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Yeah I think they make you look hot. Uh not saying that you weren't hot before putting them on. I'm just uh yeah..." I said blushing. Sitting in his lap made my heart beat fast, it felt as if it were going to explode any minute. 

He chuckled and placed his arms around me. "Did you lock the door? We can't have anyone walking in on us, you know?"

"Yeah I did so don't worry."

"Good boy. Now where were we before the bell rang?" He questioned. He started to stand up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He turned and sat me down on the desk. "I think It was going a little something like this." 

In a few short moments he had his lips on mine and my hands were back in his hair, just like before. One thing was different though, the kiss. It was rougher that the one early today, Jonghyun's lips left mine and started down to my jaw then to my neck. He stopped for a few seconds to just suck at the skin, turning me into a moaning mess.

"Be quiet or we'll get cought, and you don't want that do you?" I shook my head quickly, his voice had changed from the normal soft an caring one to a more athoritive one. He just smiled and went back to work on my neck. I was trying my best not to make a sound, but when a hot teacher, who is also your boyfriend, is sucking on your neck it's kind of hard not to.

I felt his hands trying to unbutton my shirt. Not that I didn't want to, I mean I would LOVE to. It's just not the right time so I have to stop him.

"Jonghyun stop. We can't do this here, also we have just gotten together. I think we may need to wait a little bit before we do, you know." I said closing my eyes.

"Ah yeah sorry, I guess I just got carried away. It's just you look so good in my shirt and it doesn't help that you make me feel like this." He said and cupped my face in his hands. I looked anywhere but in his eyes. "Yah look at me. Tomorrow I'm taking you out so be ready by 6, okay? I'll see you then love." 

"Okay, I will. Now I have to get going, I'm meeting a friend in a few hours. Bye." I kissed his lips one last time, jumped down from his desk for the second time that day and headed home.

《》《》《》《》《》

It was around 5:15 when I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it I saw Jongin. He barged through the door and practicality dragged me to my room.

"Now tell me what you meant by that." Jongin said sitting down on my bed while I took the desk chair. I just smiled.

"I have a boyfriend."

"WHAT? A BOYFRIEND? SENCE WHEN?" He yelled. 

"Well he asked me today and I said yes. That's what I meant by saying not knowing if I would do it again. Also we're going on a date tomorrow." I looked at him and he just starred like he was waiting for me to say something else. "What?"

"Are you not going to tell me who it is?" I didn't know if I should tell him to not, but figuring he is my best friend and will eventually find out anyway I just told him.

"You have to keep it a secret okay?" 

"My lips are sealed." He said while doing a zipping motion on his lips.

"So my boyfriend is none other than Mr. Kim." I watched as his hands flew to his mouth.

"WHAT? Oh my god Taemin are you crazy? Isn't that illegal?"

"No and probably. Remember you can't tell. You promised." I slightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm not going to tell Taemin, I'm fine with it, I just don't want you to get into trouble." He said.

"Thanks. I won't get cought, plus graduation it just around the corner so it will just have to be a secret until then." He just shook his head and laid down.

"I'm staying the night by the way, I don't feel like gong home. Now let's play a game I'm bored." I just laughed and handed him a controller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of shit. I'm sorry.

Taemin's P.O.V 

The next day I was woken up by someone hitting me in the face. I groaned and opened my eyes just slightly so I could see who had hit me, it was Jongin. For a second I had forgotten he had stayed over. 

Then I flipped around to look at the time. 12:37 was flashing across the screen in giant red numbers. 'Ugh it's too early to get up.' I thought. Besides not wanting to get up I eventually did.

I still had a few a hours until my date with Jonghyun, so I decided to go and take a shower.

When I got out, Jongin was still sleeping soundly. I sighed and got dressed in a black and whites striped shirt, with ripped jeans and some red vans. Once I was done I went down stairs to make some lunch, which just consisted of some cerial.

I was watching TV in the living room when Jongin walked down the stairs.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed your sleep." I said, eyes still on the tv.

"Yeah, yeah" He rubbed his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair. "Why are you dressed up already? Your date isn't until 5 and it's 1:50 now."

"I don't know, but I'm just too excited. I can't just sit around and do nothing. You were asleep, I had noting better to do." He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

When he came back he sat down beside be.

"So where are you guys going?"

I'm not entirely sure, Jonghyun just told me to be ready by 5."

*DING* 

I looked at my phone. An unknown number had texted me.

UNKNOWN : Can't wait to see you love. Remember be ready by 5.

I chuckled, it was Jonghyun.

TM: Jonghyun, how did you get my number?

JH: Well there is such a thing as student records. I went digging around to find yours.

TM: Oh. Are you coming to get me, because you never said.

JH: Yes Taemin. I'm coming to get you. You better be ready when I get there.

TM: Don't worry I'll be ready and waiting.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

TM: It's kind of boring waiting, I miss you.

JH: I miss you too. I'll call when I'm closer to your house. See you later love. 

I smiled while I turned my phone off. I looked over to Jongin. He just keep eating his food, after a while he spoke up.

"You know you're going to have to tell me everything, I mean everything. Okay?" He statated. I looked ant him and squinted my eyes.

"Why should I?" He hit me in the arm and scoffed.

"Because I'm your best friend THAT'S why." He said in a deadly voice, still hitting me. I shoved his hands away. 

"Stop it, I was just joking." We both laughed and went back to watching the tv.

《》《》《》《》《》

It felt like an eternity had passed while waiting for 5 o'clock to come. Jongin had went back to his own house, saying something about his parents and cooking diner.

I heard a knock at the door, as soon as I opened it I felt a pare of lips on mine. It kiss was slow and passionate. Hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. 

When we pulled away I was out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Hello love, are you ready?" Jonghyun asked. I smiled and nodded. He then grabbed my hand and led me to his car. 

As I was reaching for the handle Jonghyun turned me around and pushed me aginst the car, with his hands on either side of me. 

"You look really good right now. Ash, why do you have to look so stunning?" I just stood there blushing. He lend in and kissed my cheek before pulling away and opening to door for me, then walking to his side of the car.

"Do your parents know about this?" Jonghyun questioned and he pointed his finger and then back to himself.

"No, they're on a business trip and won't be back until next weekend. Don't worry I wont tell them." I assured. We were silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence. "So where are we going?"

He kept his eyes on the road and spiled. "To this park that I've always liked to go to. It's also far enough from town that no one knows us." 

I turned to look at him, his blonde hair was hanging in his eyes. He looked really handsome when he was concentrating on driving. I reached my hand out and grasped his. 

"Jonghyun?" I asked quietly.

"Yes love?" He glanced over.

"I'm just glad that we both confessed.  
I really like you Jonghyun. I like you alot." I looked forward, staring out the window as a smile played on my lips. 

Jonghyun's P.O.V 

As I glanced over at Taemin I couldn't help but think about how cute he was somtimes. I've noticed that at school he acts tough, but when it comes to this he turns into a blushing ball of fluff. Why did I have to fall for him? 

I had driven for almost an hour and a half before we got to the park. When the car stopped Taemin hurriedly opened the door. I got out a moment later and put my jacket on. 

"Hey clam down." I called out to him. He looked at me an smiled at me.

"Sorry. It's just we were driving for so long my legs fell asleep." He just laughed and continued to stretch his legs. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

"Lets take a walk." I suggest. Taemin just nodded his head and let me pull him along twords the small path that wound it's way through the park.

We had walked in a comfortable silence for a while, hand in hand, that is until Taemin saw an icecream stand.

"Ahh Jonghyun can we get icecream?" He yelled a little and pulled on my arm. I stood still.

"I don't know, you seem a little too hyper." I said. He let go of my hand and pouted. 

"But Jonghyunie, I want some." He crossed his arms while turning away from me. I smirked and walked up to him. He jumped a little when I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his sholder. 

"Okay fine I'll get you ice cream. What flavor do you want?" 

He turned around with a big smile on his face. "Can I have vanilla? Please?" He asked.

"Sure, just stay here. I'll be back in a minute." I started to walk twords the ice cream stand, leaving Taemin waiting by himself. 

On my way back I saw him sitting on a bench not far away from where I left him. God he's too good looking for his own good.  

"Here's your ice cream jagi." I said, trying out the new nickname and handing him the ice cream. Taemin turned to face me, taking the dessert out of my hand slowly.

"What did you say?"

"I said here's your ice cream." 

"No after that. What was it you said after that."

"What do you mean jagi?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"That! That, I mean that! What you just call me. Jagi." 

"What? You don't want me to call you that, should I just stick with calling you love?" He stood up and faced me. 

"No I...I..I like it, I like it alot actually. It just cought me off gard." He stopped for a second and looked off into the distance. "I'd like it if you called me that more often." 

I smile and pecked his lips. I leaned in and quietly whisper into his ear. "Well then, jagi, what do you want to do now?"


End file.
